The One that's Worth the Fight
by loverundercover
Summary: Jane snorts stopping and turning to Maura, "Yeah right, like someone like you, would ever date someone like me,"
1. Mistakes

**Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

**Caught in the waves of hesitation,  
Lost in the sea of my own doubt, endlessly.  
For you I'll always wait**

"**Endlessly" by Green River Ordinance **

**-R-I-**

The Boston Medical Examiner watched the Boston Homicide Detective, (she had become so fond, of over the last few months,) over the rim of her glass of _beer_ she was currently sipping on. She can't pin point the time or place her feelings started to sift from friend to attracted to the woman across from her, all she knew was that after nights and nights of endless loss of sleep she had came to the conclusion she was completely, 100 % in love with her best friend. And that _scared_ her, not because she was _in love_ with the brunette but because she wasn't for sure the brunette felt the _same_, and that, that is why she had spent endless nights without sleep.

"I never realize how positively filling a beer could be," Maura laughed the word _beer_ came out of the Medical Examiners mouth sounded like cuss word to Jane.

"Yeah there pretty filling," Jane laughed and shakes her head at the shorter woman walking beside her down the empty, well lit, Boston Street. "I'm guessing you never had one growing up in the _high society_,"

"We didn't grow up that different Jane," the medical examiner disagrees shaking her head.

"Well you did go to Cambridge," Jane smirks looking over and meeting the eyes and smile of the Dr. Isles before turning to look back into the night.

"You got accepted too," the doctor points out.

"Yes but I wasn't bread to go there,"

"You think were like _day and night_ Jane, I may have been brought up and went to the right schools to help me get into Cambridge but I worked hard for it, besides I know plenty of people I grew up with that would be lucky to call you there's,",

Jane snorts stopping and turning to Maura, "Yeah right, like someone like _you_ would ever date someone like _me_," the brunette rolls her eyes.

"You really think that," before the brunette had time to react she felt the blondes lips _softly_ on hers, and just as quickly as they were there they were gone.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Jane," the Medical Examiner smiled until her eyes saw the _fear_ in the detectives. "Jane, I'm sorry, I should not have done that, I was out of line,"

"I have to go," the Boston Detective shook her head before walking backwards away from the bewildered Medical Examiner.

"Jane, please don't do this, let's just talk about it," but Maura's words fell on deaf ears as the brunette turned and took off in the opposite directions leaving the examiner to watch the retreating form of her best friend disappear into the dark Boston night.

"What have I done?"

**-R-I-**

**If you would like to leave a review they are appreciated :) **

**(and they help motivate me to update faster… wink, wink)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Exposed

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews/alerts/favorite. You guys rock, I'm glad you like the story so far. It makes writing this so much more fun!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

Do not bury your best intentions  
Said you never would, swore you never would  
**Follow your heart to the place where you missed it**  
If you only could, if you only could

**Outside ****by Green River Ordinance**

**-R-I-**

To say Maura Isles had cried a river in the 1 hour, she had been home would be an understament, she had cried a _freaking_ ocean. She couldn't ever remember crying this much over a person who had rejected her in her life even when her first boyfriend had broken up with her when she was 15. And she had been though a lot of break up's in her life every guy so far had always found something wrong with her or not being able to handle her _uniqueness_. It was one of the reasons she liked working with the dead so much, they couldn't reject her.

Maura reach for yet another tissue to blow her nose (again), when she noticed Bass staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

The tortoise slowly turned away from his owner not use to her using that kind of voice, "Oh I'm sorry Bass, don't turn your back on me too, I've had enough of that tonight,"

_Ding Dong._

The medical examiner quickly dried her eyes before making her way to her front door to see what person could be at her house this time of night.

Seeing the brunette though the peep hole she tried her best to compose herself not wanting the other woman to see her _weakness_. "What do you want Jane," the detective looked taken back but shook it off, knowing she had hurt the woman in front of her deeply, for walking away the way she did.

"I need to talk to you,"

"You didn't want to talk to me earlier, what makes you think I wanna talk to you now," the Medical Examiner challenged.

"Maura," the brunette's word's coming out like a plea. "Please,"

The doctor finally nodded and moved aside to let the other woman in.

"Let me just start by saying I am so sorry, for just walking away the way I did," Jane started once both of the women were situated on the couch in Maura's living room.

"I should have never done that, But Maura you have to understand I was scared shitless,"

"You know that's technically not possible right because,"

"Maura," the brunette stopped the Medical Examiner from going any further, she couldn't help but smile, even though she would never admit it to the other womans face, the Doctors rants were one of the things she liked and hated most about the woman beside her. She liked them because it was one of the things in her life that no matter what was always _constant_. And then again she also hated it because well sometimes it just annoyed the _hell_ out of her.

"I was very scarred, when you kissed me what I felt, I've never felt before with anyone, I've never been attracted to a woman before, and then you kissed me and these feelings, I had been trying to lock away and hide about you, were finally out in the open, I was _exposed_." Jane closed her eyes, "and I couldn't face them, so I did the next best thing I ran," the brunette took a deep breath and opened her eyes and examined the face of the woman beside her.

"You have feelings for me," Maura questioned.

"Yes,"

**-R-I-**

**If you wanna hate on me for leaving you like this (again) leave me a review :)**


	3. Confessions

**You guys continue to blow me away with all these reviews. Thank you all sooooooooo much, you ****truly **are the best! I got called a tease (which **kgriffithm ****I have been told I am btw LOL) and got told I could have a cookie if I updated soon so I hope this is soonish enough, I could really go for a cookie right now ****mattsurf08**** LOL. Now on with the story I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

**I'm there by your side, looking in your eyes  
Seeing you with me, what else could there be?**

"**Haven't Seen For A While" Pat McGee Band**

**-R-I-**

Maura could remember very few times in her life when her heart literally _fluttered_, but this was one of those times to hear Jane say those words "_I have feelings for you_," just made her swoon. Because she knew in that moment all her sleepless nights were worth it. She wanted nothing more than to attack the woman beside her right then and pin her down on the couch and kiss her _soundly_, but she refrained.

"You have feelings for me?" Maura questioned.

"Yes," the brunette looked around the room nervously not use to feeling vulnerable. "What does this mean Maura, this has never happened to me, I've never been attracted to a woman before, but you, you I just can't get out of my head, I'm so screwed up," Jane put her head in her hands. "You would not believe the nights of sleep I have lost, wrestling with it this back and forth in my head."

"Jane look at me," the brunette looks timidly up at the blonde. "If your screwed up, then so am I,"

"You have feelings for me too," the detective shyly smiles.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you would call it, I don't remember when I became attracted to you Jane, I just woke up one day and I saw you in a different light, you were no longer this hard ass, you became someone I couldn't get out of my head," the doctor smiles, "I've lost a lot of sleep over this too,"

"I guess were two peas in a pod huh?" the Homicide Detective jokes.

"More like two nuts in an almond joy," the Boston Medical Examiner jokes back nudging the brunette with her shoulder, making them both laugh.

But soon the laughter fades and they are both brought back to reality, "So what now Maura," the brunette ask seriously.

"I have no idea," the blonde lightly laughs, "I guess we could either embrace this or just pretend it never happened and forget everything we've been feeling,"

"I couldn't just forget something like this Maura, like I told you before; I _can't_ get you out of my head," the brunette stares the blonde dead in the eye.

"Good because I don't want to just forget it either," the blonde smiles looking over to meet a matching smile from the brunette.

"Would you go out on a date with me Jane," the Examiner asks surprising the Detective.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?"

"Why should you ask me out?"

"Well because I'm more like the guy out of the two of us," the brunette shrugs.

"That's not true," the blonde shook her head, "that's just a stereo type and I don't like stereo types," this causes the brunette to laugh out loud at the seriousness of the blondes face.

"So are you turning me down for a second time tonight Detective," The doctors slightly sticks out her bottom _lip_ making the Detective's heart skip a beat something she's not use to feeling.

"What No, God No Maura, I would be delighted to go on a date with you," The blondes face lights up.

"So it's a date then,"

"It's a date," the air changes between the two, Jane watches as Maura's eyes slide from her eyes to her lips giving her a hungry look (a look she's never seen on the Doctor before but it excites her,) and making the brunette lean in. Maura could feel Jane's _warm breath_ on her _lips_, just one more inch to _heaven_ the blonde thinks as she leans in.

_Buzzz Buzzz._

Jane's blackberry vibrating on the coffee table in front of them makes the women jump apart. "Rizzoli,"

"Yeah, alright, I'll be right there Frost," the brunette gives the blonde an apologetic smile.

"You got a case," the blonde asks when Jane presses the end button on her phone and clips it to her belt.

"Yeah, I gotta go," the brunette stands and timidly holds out her hand for the blonde, who smiles and _gratefully_ takes it letting the Detective help her up.

"I'll walk you out," the blonde keeps a hold of the brunette's hand and pulls the stunted detective toward the front door.

"I'm sure I will be getting my call here in a minute," the Doctor smiles at the Detective once they get to the door.

"Yeah I guess I should get going then," Jane opens the door and walks out, but turn around to face the Doctor who is leaning against the door frame.

"About our date tomorrow why don't you come over here about 7," the Doctor smiled

"You're gonna cook," Jane smirks her Boston accent coming out strong.

"Yes, I do know how to cook a few things Detective," Maura rolls her eyes.

"Sorry I just pegged you for someone who probably burns ice," the blonde hits Jane in the arm playfully at the comment.

"Look I can cook ok, and if it ends up making you sick, I will just have to give you alittle _something_ special to make up for it," Maura winks at the shocked brunette.

"Well then by all means Doc. make me sick," the Boston Homicide Detective flirts back. "Ok I really do have to go, Goodnight Dr. Isles," then Jane surprises the blonde when she leans in and places a soft _kiss _on the blonde's cheek.

"Goodnight, Detective," Maura gives Jane a shy smile before the brunette turns and makes her way to her car.

"Hey Jane," the brunette stops from getting into her car and looks over her roof to the blonde.

"Wear that little _black_ dress of yours tomorrow night,"

**-R-I-**

**Finally not a cliff hanger :) ha-ha**

**I hope you liked this chapter; I'm still not 100% happy with it which is why it took me longer to update. And I do have some bad news I start classes back tomorrow so I won't be able to update as quickly, but I hope to update again soon. Until then if you would like to leave me a review you are more than welcome to.**


	4. A Life Changing Day

**Thanks for all the reviews you guy's rock!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
**The whole world stops** and stare's for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Bruno Mars "Just The Way You Are"

**-R-I-**

Jane Rizzoli had slept exceptionally well, waking up feeling fully rested for the first time in weeks, even thought she only got a total of 4 hours sleep tops. The smile on her face hadn't faded since she woke up to a text from her favorite Boston Medical Examiner.

_Good Moring Detective, can't wait for our date tonight, will be thinking of you in that gorgeous black dress all day today ;)_

_Simple_ but it made Jane's heart jump "Oh, yeah today is gonna be a good day," the Detective thought to herself getting in the shower.

Walking to the precinct, she laid a cup of coffee on Detective Korsak's desk with 3 sugars. The senior detective looked up at her with a confused expression.

"What's this," Korsak asked confused.

"It's called coffee," the Detective answered in a _duh_ tone as she sat down at her own desk and started to pour cream in her own coffee.

"You got me 3 sugars,"

"Yeah that's what you drink now, right?" the brunette shrugged.

"Ok what do you want?"

"What are you talking about, can't one Detective buy another Detective a cup of coffee without getting the third degree," Jane stopped pouring the cream into her coffee and looked over at the other Detective.

"Are you trying to bribe me like when you tried to bribe Dr. Isles with the chocolate," the older Detective raised his eyebrow in confusion when at the mere mention of the Medical Examiners name made the younger detective break out in a huge grin while she continued to stir the cream into her coffee.

"Who hit you with a happy stick," Frost asked taking a seat at his desk across from Jane.

"What are you talking about," the brunette detective looked up smile gone.

"You just seem like you are in an exceptionally good mood today," Korsask shrugs.

"So, maybe I woke up this morning with a feeling that something life changing was going to happen today," both male detectives looked at each other then to Jane but before either could respond the Shot Alert went off, making all 3 detectives jump up.

**-R-I-**

To Maura Iles today had been one of the longest days of her life she thought 7 o'clock was never going to get here.

_6:45 _

Maura was putting the finishing touches on her dining room table; she opted to go without a table cloth, _"maybe that would be a little too over the top,"_ she thought to herself as she lit the two candles on the table. Glancing back over to the wall clock she lets out a groan as it still read 6:45. She walks back into the kitchen opening the oven door to check on her lemon chicken, she figured Jane would prefer having steak and a cold beer but she wanted tonight to be special.

Yeah tonight had to be perfect, she wanted to show Jane that she was something more than just another face in the crowed she wanted to show her she could be loved. _"Whoa Love,"_ the doctor questioned herself "_where did that come from," _"Yes she liked Jane as more than a friend but love that was a strong word," she thought to herself. But she did love Jane, secretly that is but telling Jane she was in love with her and secretly loving her were two completely different things. Plus she didn't want to jump the gun so to speak and run Jane off again no she didn't want to do that.

The ringing of the Medical Examiners cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. Thinking it was Jane she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Maura Isles,"

"Dr. Isles, its Detective Korsak something happened to Jane, you need to come down to Boston Medical, _Now,_" the detective was out of breath.

"What, what do you mean something happened? What happened is she ok," Maura asked frantically.

"Just please hurry, I will explain when you get here,"

**-R-I-**

**Please don't hate me.**

**I will try to update again soon. Until then please leave me a review (they do help me to update faster btw) :)**


	5. How Would I Live, Part 1

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, it means so much to me that you guys are liking this story, because really it's just my mind wondering to places it probably shouldn't be going LOL. **

**Oh and "****Xiala****" I would really like that cake now. Since you apparently *can* bake pretty well. haha It would really give me energy and motivation to complete my A&P homework. LOL**

**-Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?

You're my world, my heart, my soul.  
If you ever leave,  
You would take away everything good in my life.

"How Do I Live," Trisha Yearwood (because she did it better)

**-R-I-**

After Maura pressed the end button on her phone, it fell from her hands and clattered down onto the hardwood floor. Not bothering to pick it up, only grabbing her car keys and purse before she raced out the door. She was in her car and on to the road toward the hospital in a blink of the eye. Her chest felt like it had a bomb in it. That was ready to explode at any moment.

"Ms. You can't park here," The security guard standing outside the ER doors told the blonde sternly as she got out of her black Mercedes. That she had parked just outside the ER doors, "You can't park here,"

"Tow it," she yelled over her shoulder to the man not caring about her car. Only caring bout what had happened to her friend. Nothing else mattered without Jane, what did she have "Bass," sure he was a great pet and she wouldn't trade him for anything. But he nor anyone else could hold a candle to the one that could literally light her _heart on fire_ with just a look.

"Jane….Jane Rizzoli, Where is she," the blonde barked out of breath at the ER nurse.

"Ok Ms. It will be just a moment, please have a seat over there," the nurse points to the waiting area rudely.

"Perhaps, You didn't hear me, I'm Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner, so I'm going to ask you one more time where is Jane Rizzoli," the blonde shouted at the hateful nurse who now looked scared.

"Dr. Isles," Maura turns to see Detective Frost in a disheveled suit black his white collared shirt had a small reddish brown stain on it and the sight makes Maura feel like she's going to puke. _Blood_.

_Jane's Blood_. _"No Maura, don't think like that, you don't jump to conclusions without sufficient evidence," _She told herself.

"Were over here," Maura makes her way over to him and he leads the way back to where Korsak's pacing in front of a row of blue plastic chairs.

"What happened," the blonde yells out louder than she intended to, making a few heads turn in her direction but ignores them.

"Maybe you should sit down," Korsak offers pointing to the seat next to his as he sits down.

"I don't want to sit down, just tell me what the _hell_ happened," Maura would have blushed under any other circumstance for letting a _curse_ word slip her lips but right now she didn't care she just wanted to know what had happened to the woman she was _in love_ with.

"Well you know the shots that were fired earlier outside the school," Maura nodded remembering examining the young girl from the shooting. She was no more than 15; the bullet had hit her point blank in the forehead. It still made her sick to her stomach to thinks someone could do that to a child. "Well we got a tip on the shooter, right before we were getting ready to leave, and you know Jane, she just had to check it out, it was a sketchy lead to begin with, we should have never went,"

"Anyway he was hiding out in this wear house. Back up hadn't got there yet, but Jane wanted to go on in. Something about having plans later or something like that and she wanted to get this guy locked up so she could get home," Korsak shakes his head. At this point the color has drained from the blondes face her usually cold hands, were now sweating.

"So we went on in, Jane took the lead I followed. Frost watched outside to make sure no one came in after us. We came around this corner, _bastard shot her twice_, before either of us could get a shot at the piece of shit. I should have took the lead. I…I should have never let her go first," the elder Detective had unshed tear in his eyes. By this time though the Medical Examiner had tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Sh… she is going to be ok though, Right?" Maura choked out.

"She's in surgery now, one bullet got her in the leg the other clipped her forearm," Frost spoke up, Maura could tell he was trying his best to keep his emotions in check, she takes notice that his eyes are red and puffy.

"But she's going to be ok thought right," Maura repeated, "I mean the doctors told you they just had to remove the bullet from her leg and sew up her arm, that's not too bad, She should be fine" both male detectives glanced at each other.

"They think the bullet hit a nerve in her leg," Frost answered looking away not able to meet the blondes eyes, "When they brought her in, in the ambulance, she couldn't feel it,"

Maura had to sit down the news hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"They said there's a chance she could never walk again,"

**-R-I-**

**Ok bring on the pitch forks and throw the tomatoes… I'm prepared for it… haha. This wasn't really a cliffy right? I mean now you know what happened to Jane.**

**But if you want to find out if she's gonna be ok… well then that review button is calling your name :) **

**(They do motivate me to update faster…)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and have I mentioned that… I am COMPLETELY obsessed with Rizzoli and Ieles. So much so that I just went and bought the season pass on iTunes. So now I can re-watch all the episodes and future episodes over and over. When I will be able to watch them though (because Anatomy & Physiology will be the death of me) is yet to be determined. LOL.**


	6. Broken or Unbroken Love will Prevail

**This chapter was a "bit" to write, the toughest one yet. (Hence why it took longer to update.) But it's finally done and I am so glad because I think I'm finally happy with the outcome. I have 3 different versions of this chapter sitting on my computer. I wrote the first one right after my last update but I was never happy with it so I didn't publish it. I kept trying to go back and rewrite it but it all basically just flat out sucked. So I hope you like this one. I tried really hard to get it just the way I wanted it and I think it's there. LOL… but I'm still not 100% sure about it.**

**Ok you guys are seriously ****awesome****! You blew me away with all the reviews for last chapter, and they kept me motivated to keep working on this chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys make my day :)**

**p.s. ****sarahchick**** an ice cold Corona with lime would be wonderful ;) haha**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

**I won't let them break you down  
and I won't hear the empty sounds,  
I'm hopelessly pretending that I know the answer  
Angels light the neon fires that burn so cold through your desires  
And all you are is all I need to know**

"**Notbroken," Goo Goo Dolls.**

**-R-I-**

The next few minutes felt like _eternity_ to Maura. Just thinking about Jane never being able to walk again made Maura's insides churn. Jane was the strong one out of the two of them. In all honestly Maura had always looked up to her. She secretly wished she could be tough and fearless like her friend. Now her friend lay on an operating room table broken. And all Maura could think was no matter _what_, no matter _how_, she would fix Jane Rizzoli, _she promised herself that_. She realized in those few minutes since she had heard the news that she was truly in _LOVE_ with Jane. If there was ever any doubt in Maura's mind about it, it was gone now. There was no more _guessing_, no more _analyzing_, no more _hesitating_, she was sure of it. And ready to_ tell _Jane

"Frankie, over here," Detective Frost's voice brought Maura from her thoughts, as she looked up to see the Rizzoli family coming toward her.

"How's Jane," Angela Rizzoli's voice sounded so broken, it made Maura's heart break for the women.

"She's in surgery now, we haven't heard anything," Korsak gave her a sympathetic smile. Maura watched as Frank pulled Angela into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, as she broke into a quite sob. He whispered calming words into her ear. And it was then that Maura became slightly jealous of Jane and her family relationship. Growing up she never experienced sympathy like that, she wondered if her parents would even bother to show up, if she had been shot.

"Maura how you holding up," the blonde looked up to meet the red eyes of Jane's father.

"I don't know," and she truly didn't. In all honestly she felt agony. Like she had been shot also. Only she had been shot in the_ heart_. She needed Jane to pull thought this and be _OK_.

"She will be fine, Jane's tough," Frank gave the Medical Examiner a small smile, trying to reassure her.

Before Maura could respond back, a grey headed man in a white lab coat came over to them. "Rizzoli Family," Frank nodded.

"I'm Doctor Miller. I performed Jane's surgery,"

"How is she, Doctor," Angela chocked back a sob.

"Jane's going to be fine," a sigh of relief could be heard around the group. "The bullet that hit her thigh just barely missed her femoral nerve, but it did however do some bruising to her Femur. Jane will have to wear a soft cast and stay off her right leg for a few weeks. Other than that her walking should return to normal."

Maura closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now the bullet that clipped her forearm, we stitched up the wound, and put her arm in a sling, she will need to wear it for a few days, other than that she should be just fine," Doctor Miller looks down at the chart in his hand, before looking back up at the group, "Also she has been asking for a Isles," he looks up, hoping to find this person, his patient had given him _explicit _instructions to find the person.

"She was very concerned that we find them, something about a first date," Maura could feel all eyes on her the second the doctor said the word _date. _The blush on her cheeks made her feel exposed.

"I'm Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner, we had a dinner arrangement," Maura rushed out and suddenly became very engrossed in examining her Jimmy Choo's. She kept her eyes casted down still feeling all eyes on her. She did however sneak a peek to her left at Frankie, who was smiling at her. She didn't know why, but even if Frankie, didn't know what was going on between Maura and his sister. (and how Maura felt about Jane,) it made her feel like he approved of them whatever the outcome.

"Well Dr. Isles I have heard very high things about you, and your work from my coworkers," Doctor Miller smiled. Maura gave him a nod, and a "thank you," before looking back down at her high heels.

"Oh and one more thing Ms. Rizzoli will need some help getting around for the next week or so, I would suggest her staying with someone," The doctor flipped the chart closed.

"When will she be able to come home Doc," Frankie spoke up.

"She should be able to go home tomorrow, she is very_ intent_ on getting out of here," The doctor gave them a smile. In all honestly this patient had been a hand full for him. Never in his life had he heard so many curse words, come from a lady's mouth after he told her she would have to stay the night in the hospital.

"Can we see her now," Angela looked to the doctor hopeful.

"Yes but only family tonight, I'm sorry," the Doctor Miller looked at the two detectives and Maura, "A nurse will come back and get you when you can go back. They are doing some more blood work on Jane, right now," the doctor looked at the group who nodded in response before he walked off.

"We can take Jane, home she will be comfortable at home in her own bed," Angela looked up at Frank who nodded in response.

"With all due respect Mrs. Rizzoli, I would be more than happy to let Jane stay with me, there's more than enough room at my house for her," Maura spoke up.

"That's sweet of you dear, but Jane will be fine at our house," the older woman smiled at Maura.

"Mrs. Rizzoli…" Maura started only to be cut off.

"Angela,"

"Angela, I would really like to be the one to take care of Jane, if you don't mind. She's always there for me when I need her. I just want to be there for her, please," Maura practically begged.

Angela Rizzoli stared at the Medical Examiner (her daughter had spoken so highly of) and tried to figure out where this was coming from. Why did this woman want to take care of her daughter so bad? But something about the _sincerity_ in the blonde's voice made the elder Rizzoli not question it right then.

"If Jane is ok with it then, It's fine if she stays with you," Maura's mouth slightly fell open, at how easily the other woman gave in. she thought she would have to sale her right arm, (which she was fully willing to do) in order to get Angela to let her take care of Jane.

She thought about telling Angela how much she really did care for her daughter and how she would do _anything_ for Jane. Mostly she thought about explaining to the elder Rizzoli, that she was _falling in love_ with her daughter, and promise that she would _never_ hurt Jane intentionally in anyway.

"Maybe you can convince her, she needs to finally settle down with a _man_ and have some children. Hopefully this accident will make her realize this job is too risky for her,"

Maura could feel all the color drain from her face, she couldn't respond. She didn't know what to say. But she had a sick feeling that telling Jane's mother that she was _in love_ with her daughter would be a _bad _idea at that moment.

**-R-I-**

**Hmmmmmmm… reviews are welcome :) **

**(Remember reviews do help motivate me to update quicker…)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
